Blind Faith
by paintballadict9
Summary: Stephen is just a normal guy from Second Earth. He doesn't know why they chose him of all people. All he knows is that life is about to get extremely complicated. T for language  so far


**Blind Faith**

I haven't done a story in first person yet, so this is my attempt at it. All characters belong to Nintendo.

**beep...beep...beep...**

The alarm. The dreaded day...

**Fuck**

I lazily opened my eyes, though I didn't sleep anyways. I couldn't. Not today.

Staring at the alarm clock, just inches from my face, was a silent stabbing. The cold black box and flashing number 6 taunted me. It seemed as if the box was telling me "You're fucked" over and over again with that flashing number.

I couldn't stand to look at the alarm clock anymore, so I smacked it across the room. It made a loud bang against the steel bathroom doors, somewhat satisfying my anger and quelling my fear for a fraction of a second.

**Fuck that. I'm gonna try to sleep.**

I pulled the covers up to my neck and closed my eyes. A voice boomed through the room moments later. "It's time to wake up, Mr. Walker. We will be docking in approximately forty minutes."

I knew where it came from. Speakers in the ceiling, so I couldn't do anything to shut it up. There's no point in fighting it any longer.

"Yeah, I'm up..." I answered hesitantly.

**Today's the day. Fuck. Maybe...I can try again...**

"Hey Boss...where exactly are they sending me? They didn't tell me anything, and I think I at least have a right to know where I'm going."

**...No reply. God dammit...why wont you talk? I mea-**

A nervous voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh...sir...you know that I'm not allowed to tell you anything. Just a small hint could get me fired...but there is nobody at the office this early, and no bugs on the line...so I can be a little lenient. Just this once." Said the voice shakily. He sounded like a kid trying to tell a girl he loved her while all her friends were around.

**Well...at least I'll get something out of it.**

A throat clearing sound was made. "You are currently en route to a planet known as Corneria. It is the 4th planet in the Lylat system, which you are currently in. The capitol of Corneria, Corneria City, is where you will spend the next four years. The size of the city is immense, almost like Area 11 back on Second Earth."

**Area 11 was once considered to be a utopia. Miles upon miles of beautiful scenery, excellent people, and tall buildings as far as the eye can see. Too bad its full of rapists and murderers now...**

"I...hope its not the same as Area 11 is now..." I replied shakily. If it is, I will have to either buy a few guns, Join a local gang, or just never leave the house I'm appointed.

The voice laughed a little. "No...they wouldn't do that to you. This city is nice, or so I've heard."

**Well thats a tad reassuring...yep...**

"Oh. Alright then. So, what do these aliens look like?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. From what I know, they are sort of animal-like in a familiar way. That's about all I know."

**Weird...but Ok. I can live with that.**

"Alright. Thanks boss." I replied extremely grateful. It's nice to get some sort of closure. At least I know where I'm going, and apparently it's not half bad.

"Your welcome. Now, a Lylatian will be there shortly. She will give you a translator, housing information, and tell you which school you will be attending. Good luck Mr. Walker...and...try to have fun if you can...Operator out"

**Huh. He was a tad uptight. But, pretty cool. Well, at least he cares a little bit. Should have asked for his name.**

My name is Stephen Walker. I'm a normal eighteen year old from Second Earth. I barely finished high school and received a nice visit from the government as a graduation present. I was randomly drafted as an experiment to see if we humans could live peacefully with a 'Lylatian'. Apparently, the Second Earth government has known about this race for a few years, but kept it under wraps from the people. They finally decided, after two years of nothing but contact through transmissions, it was safe enough to send someone to try to interact with the alien species in person. So, they decided to send a fresh out of high school kid to flight school to live with the aliens, and have him do a video log every week of his experiences...Freakin' geniuses aren't they?

A knock at the door interrupted my monologue.

**Ok. Big moment. Operation what the fuck does this new race look like. Here we go.**

"Come in." I said with chills running down my spine.

The door slid open and a very unexpected figure walked through the door.

**HOLYFUCKINGSHITBALLS!**

It walked over to me while I sat, still in bed, with giant eyes and a gaping mouth. I mean, operator told me they were animalistic but...just...what the fuck!

It was a she cat. A She-cat that walked on two legs and had massive boobs. Orange fur covered her body and white hair was down to her shoulders. It had a suitcase in its left hand. Or paw. Or whatever.

**Wooooaaahhhh**

It walked over to me, with what I think was a smile on her face.

She put the suitcase on my lap while I still gaped at her. She just stood there with her hand-paws in front of her linked at the paws waiting.

**C'mon man! Wake up! You represent the Human race!**

I blinked a few times, then looked down to the suitcase on my lap. She motioned for me to open it, so I complied.

Inside was a collar looking thing, two papers with numbers on them, and a key card. Under the collar, it said 'Translator' in English.

I slipped it on and looked back at the her.

**Ok Garfield, what now?**

She looked hesitant, but finally pushed a tiny button on the outside of the collar. I felt something stab into my neck, then experienced the most painful electric shock of my entire life.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled aloud grasping my neck.

I jolted out of bed and ended up on the floor, twitching every few few seconds on my back.

"It has quite a kick to it, eh human?" She said coyly. She backed away a few feet so I wouldn't accidentally twitch-kick her.

"Yeah...it does...could've warned me y'know..." I said with a shaky voice.

"You wouldn't have understood me anyways. So, do you want me to explain about the translator? Or do you want to figure it out on your own?" She asked

I still felt small jolts of electricity jumping through my body, but it wasn't as bad as it first was. I stood and leaned against the nightstand to keep from falling.

"Can you give me the short version?" I asked out of breath.

"Sure, human. The Translator you wear was specifically designed for you. It is water-proof, Shock-resistant, and can be taken off and put back on whenever you please." She said

"Whoa. Wait. If I take it off and put It back on, will I be shocked again?" I asked.

"No, human. The shock was simply the Translator linking with your brain. That way, you will be able to read Lylatian and understand what we say as well, not just speak Lylatian like other translators." Explained the cat chick.

"Oh. Ok. Good."

A long pause. Silence for a few moments.

**Awkward...please say something...anything...?**

I scratched the back of my neck nervously as her emerald eyes bore into me. I stared at anything to avoid looking at her. The whole situation was just weird.

"Cat got your tongue, human?" She said with a sly smile

**O No she Di'int!**

I giggled a little. That put a smile on my face and broke the awkward mood.

"Something like that." I replied, still smiling.

I looked over to the suitcase and its contents that now lay on the floor a few feet from my bed.

I went and picked them up and put them on the bed.

"So, what are these?" I asked pointing at the key-card and the papers.

"The key-card is the key to the house you will be staying in. The two papers are each worth about 80,000 credits when you turn them in at our bank. Thats all of your money for this year. Use it wisely." She warned

I nodded in reply. 160,000 credits would be enough to last me for about 2 years, so I knew I was going to go on a shopping binge.

**Hello bachelor pad. Too bad there wont be any women around to enjoy it with me.**

"So, is that all human?" She asked.

"Yeah, that will cover it."

"Well then, ill be off. We dock in about 30 minutes. Good bye human." She said as she walked toward the door.

"Wait. My name is Stephen. Stephen Walker." I said.

"And mine is Alexandra. Good bye, human" She said with a wave as she left the room.

**I gave you my name so you could use it...well...at least I made a friend...I think.**

I went to the bathroom to freshen up after the morning fiasco. Took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, etc...

Afterwards, I made my bed and got dressed with the few clothes I was allowed to bring on the ship.

It wasn't a long journey, mainly because the ship was traveling at light speed, but it was still a 3 day ride. Sometime when I was trying to sleep last night, Garfield came on board to hand me the things I will need for my stay on Corneria.

"Fifteen minutes to dock. Prepare for atmospheric turbulence in ten minutes" Boomed a voice from the speakers in the ceiling.

15 minutes to wait, think.

I sat on my bed and mused for a little.

**A whole new species...probably of cats. A whole new world that I have to become a part of. Its overwhelming. How will I do in a foreign flight school? I've always been interested in flying, ever since I was a kid. I wonder if this race is more advanced than ours...maybe they have faster ships. Hm. Guess ill see when I get to school...Oh god...school...I hope I wont be singled out for being human. Shit, they'll probably single me out and avoid me. Or, they will mess with me a lot. Goddammit...why me...?**

"5 minutes to dock on Corneria. Brace for atmospheric impact." Said the automated voice.

Moments later, the room shook a little.

**Ok man, here we go. Soon, I will encounter a whole new way of life. Wait...SHIT! I forgot to ask where I will be staying! Fuck! How do I even get there? **

I paced in the room, thinking of how I was going to find my temporary house.

My eyes darted to the key card. I picked it up and examined it closely. I turned the palm sized key card around and found a piece of paper taped to the back. On it was the address of the place I would be staying at.

**Thank God. Saved. Now how the hell do I get there?**

"Beginning docking procedure. Brace for impact" Said the automated voice once more.

I twiddled my thumbs together, sitting on the bed. Stress threatened to turn my head into a construction site. In a few moments, I would be embracing a whole different life style, alone.

**Gotta just keep my cool. Alexandra was a cool chick...a cool cat...**

I laughed a little bit. That small pun did wonders for the fear and stress of the upcoming ordeal.

A strong shake was the final signal

"Docking complete. Please exit the shuttle." said the automated voice.

I stood with only a little fear and a small smile. I was ready. I pocketed the key card and took the papers in my carry on bag.

I walked out of my room, took a left, went down the hallway and made a right. The ship was quite big, not monstrous, but about as big as a small house. The only reason I left my room in the past days was to eat. I didn't really bother to explore.

I ended up at the exit, waiting for the metallic door to flop down.

It opened moments later very slowly, and my heart did the opposite.

What was revealed to me left my mouth open with awe.

A beautiful city. The most beautiful my eyes have ever seen. Miles upon miles of tall buildings, skies blue as the cleanest of oceans, air so clean that I lost my breathe for a moment.

**This...is nice...**

Someone cleared their throat a few feet from me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Mr. Walker, ambassador of the human race I presume?" Said the male voice.

I looked down to see a deep brown colored dog who looked a lot like a hound dog. He was Standing on two legs, like Alexandra was, dressed in red military attire. He had a lot of badges on his left shoulder and stood like that of a disciplined man. He looked old, though I wasn't exactly sure because its hard to tell when its an alien species covered in fur.

**So there is more than just cats...**

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I asked

"I am General Pepper, leader of Corneria. I hope the flight here was well?" He inquired.

"It was...full of surprises..." I said as I touched the collar on my neck.

"I see. Well, come with me. I will have my driver take you to your housing." Said General Pepper. You could tell this guy was definitely 'top dog' so to speak.

**Ok think formal. Be formal.**

I went with him and entered the vehicle. It hovered for a moment, then took off down the road.

The general seemed to examine me as I pretended not to notice while looking out the window on my left.

"So, Mr. Walker, what do you think of Corneria City so far?"

"Its beautiful. One of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen." I replied.

A smile appeared on the general's face.

"That is good. I'm glad you like it."

There was another awkward silence, in which the general examined me some more.

**This is getting annoying. Stop**

Stare

**Stop...**

Stare

**Oh Fuck you! It's on!**

I turned and stared into the general's eyes hard. Our eyes met in a silent battle.

This lasted for about a minute, neither of us showing any signs of weakness, until the oddest thing happened. The general broke the eye contact and smiled.

"Ha! I haven't met anyone with the gall to look me in the eyes as fiercely as you did since that blue feathered hooligan a year back. I like you Mr. Walker. You will do fine here."

He patted me on the shoulder vigorously, to which I just smiled.

Moments later, the hover-limo came to a stop.

"Ah, it seems we are here. All your luggage will be inside of your new home. It was nice meeting you Mr. Walker. Enjoy your stay in Corneria City."

I nodded, then got out of the car. It sped off.

**Huh...that was weird. He's a nice guy. Kind of odd though.**

I looked at the house I was dropped off in front of. It was big. Very big. Too big for one person. The paint was a light tan color and the roofing was dark brown. A nice yard, spiral cement walkway to the Steps which lead to a porch. Also, a nice wooden door with beautiful craftsmanship.

**Don't see too many wooden doors nowadays...**

I walked up to the front door, bag in hand, and stopped.

Eyes were on me everywhere I looked. Neighbors stared at me through windows and some were even out on their lawns staring.

**Oh fuck me. I'm a social pariah already.**

I tried my best to ignore them and slid my card key in the appropriate slot on the right side of my door.

The door opened and I quickly entered the house and shut the door behind me.

The inside of the house was quite plain. Two bedrooms, minimal furniture, plain tan carpet, an average kitchen, and an average feel all together. There was, though, a backyard.

**Ha...Good...I will have room for it.**

I did a quick scan of the house. It felt like I was still on Second Earth.

**Maybe they made this house just for me to make me feel more comfortable. That was nice of them.**

And I did. I felt extremely comfortable.

I went over to my luggage, which was neatly piled in the middle of the living room. Did a quick check on everything that I brought to make sure nothing was lost.

**Everything is here. Wonder if I should play a bit...I am feeling the itch...**

I yawned a moment later, remembering just how tired I really was.

**Nope...sleep now...tomorrow.**

I went to one of the bedrooms, the bigger of the two of course, and got in bed. Today, was a day to remember. Tomorrow is a day to relax, and Monday. Monday was the day to adjust.

* * *

I woke up at about 10:00 AM.

**What to do today? Maybe I will go take care of those bank papers. Or maybe ill just sit indoors all day. Hmm... I'm not going to survive without money...**

I got out of bed feeling refreshed and optimistic.

**How would I even find a bank? Should I buy a car? How am I supposed to get around?**

I searched the house in further detail for an answer. On one of the projector-phones, there was a note. It said, "Dial 1 for assistance with any problems. Dial two for a driver and transportation. Dial 3 for an emergency."

**Well...that'll do it.**

I dialed two and moments later, a cut-off dog-human head appeared in front of me.

"Hello sir. Where would you like to today? And when would you like me to arrive?" asked the hologram.

"I need to go to a bank to deposit some credits. And, can you show up in about an hour please?" I asked.

"Of course. I will see you shortly sir. Good-bye"

**Cool. Alright...time to get out of yesterdays clothes and go take a shower.**

I found the shower in the stand alone bathroom in the hallway. It was nice, light blue trim with white paint on the walls. Roomy as well.

I hopped in the shower and had the temperature at about 80 degrees. They already had human shampoo and soap here.

I took a long shower, about 30 minutes, then stepped out and dried off.

I took care of everything else, got dressed with clothes from my unpacked bags, and stashed my wallet and the bank papers in my pockets.

**Time to go...he should be here by now.**

Approaching the door, my heartbeat increased speed.

Something about being indoors helped me to forget I'm an alien on a totally new planet.

**It's Ok. You did this yesterday...everything is Ok. Just be calm. Deep breathes.**

In...out...in...

A bang at the door loud enough to wake the dead.

**...I think I might have pissed myself...**

"Sir? This is your driver. Are you ready?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"...Yeah. One second."

I opened the door, only to be blinded by a bright flash.

**The fuck?**

I blinked a few times, then my vision cleared.

The dog-guy was in front of me

He showed me the camera in his hand.

"Government reasons. Apologies." Said the driver

"S'alright" I replied, trying to get my vision back to normal.

"Well then, lets be off." Said the driver turning away.

We both got in the car and left.

**Glad there wasn't a crowd of Lylatians staring this time.**

The car ride was peaceful. I stared at the city as it blurred by.

Before I even knew it, we were at the bank.

"We're here sir."

**and there goes my happy**

"Alright. I'll be right out." I replied.

I stepped out of the car and felt my body trembling slightly. I was kind of getting used to the idea of living with dog and cat people. They didn't seem violent and were quite civilized.

**No reason to be scared**...

I opened the doors to the bank to find it almost completely empty. A security guard was asleep in the far right corner on a chair and the bank tellers were scarce in number.

**Maybe I'm early? Oh well...its a good thing**

The tellers seemed to completely wake up at the sight of me. They stared with curious eyes that seemed to probe every part of my body.

I walked up to the closest one.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make a deposit."

"...O-ok." She replied softly

I handed her the bank notes.

"Uhm...what's your name, sir?"

"Stephen. Walker."

She entered some numbers into a computer and hesitantly gave me a silver card.

I thanked her and left.

**Aaaawkwaaaaard.**

I got back in the car and headed to my new home.

Once inside, I decided it was time to unpack.

It took me quite a long time, longer than I expected, and was already sundown by the time I was done.

**What to do, What to do...**

I decided to see what was in the kitchen to eat. I was starving after all.

**food pill...food pill...Instant noodles...food pill...wow...this sucks.**

I ate the instant noodles. It seemed to be the most likely to have any taste.

Everything started to get blurry about 15 minutes later...

* * *

Ok so how was that for a first chapter? A lot of plot holes yet? Too little humor? Let me know alright?

Also, please don't flame me. It's my first time trying to do a first person thing, it's not easy...but constructive criticism is totally accepted. Thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Blind Faith' and I hope you will read my upcoming chapters :)

~Paintballadict9


End file.
